Black Cat: A Nightcrawler Love Story
by Rock'N'RollGirls
Summary: Rosen, a hardheaded young woman, gets to meet and greet the-hopefully-newest addition to the X-Men. Will she fall for him? Or will her living on the edge make her fall? Rated M 4 last chapter, thanks Midnightflavoblaze!
1. Chapter 1

Black Cat: Nightcrawler Love Story

Info

Name: Rosen "Shaper or Black Cat" Krähe (Rosen=Rose, Krähe=Crow)

Age: 18

Powers: Shape shifts into different animals, mostly wolves or big cats because of her long, sharp nails.

One

"Uncle Charles, must I go with the Muscle to get this mutant?" I asked with a cat-like whine. My Uncle Charles looked at me sternly. My favorite feline tail whisked back and forth behind me as I flexed my claws. I know an insult is coming.

"Aw, the little Shaper's not afraid of goin' with big ol' me, is she." I let out at ferocious, feline growl, like a panther's, in Logan's direction. The Wolverine smirked and crossed his bulky, hairy arms over his bulky, and equally hairy chest.

"No, I'm afraid you'll end up tearing the younger mutant to blue ribbons." I had heard of the blue teleporter's attack on the president from Washington's Congress Hall. They had let out a message to us telling the attack and describing the young mutant. "We don't need that."

"I wouldn't, as long as he doesn't mess around and try to harm you or me." Logan snapped back.

"Children, just get into your uniforms and go. He's in an abandoned Chapel." I grinned, I'm going on a mission after two long months. Uncle Charles didn't let me out of his eyesight after I was thrown around last time because I was a daredevil. I like living on the edge, not afraid to die. Logan snorted and stalked off to his dorm while I was as lithe as one of my cat transformations to my door. I did one single back-bend and, when my feet touched the ground again, I opened the door and got changed. Scott stopped by as I exited my dorm and locked it.

"Don't get killed." He hugged me and ruffled my hair in his brotherly way. He was my unable brother. The brother I'd never have.

"I won't, although I live on the edge of things." I grinned, showing off my unnaturally large canines. Scott smiled back, then walked off. Logan started past me, but not before scooping me over his muscular and ironed shoulder.

"No lolly-gagging." Logan snarled. He dropped me on his motorcycle and quickly started it up.

Hours later...

"Logan, stop here. I smell him." I leaped off, shape shifting into a small black teenage wolf. Logan stopped his bike and shut her off before following my lead. Although he's older, I'm his superior in terms of me being Master Xavier's neice. The young mutant's smell was intoxicating to my nose. It overpowered my usual sense of smell, but it was comforting. I heard praying on the other side of the doors and flicked my tail for Logan to stop. He stood rigid as I expertly slid under a door and padded across the floor. The mutant was sitting on the floor with a rosemary in his hands, whispered words flowing unstemmed from his blue lips. Golden eyes flashed open when I came close, so I acted like the natural stray. I froze, tucking my bushy tail between my legs and folding my ears flat against my skull, and whimpered like a lost pup. His flashing eyes softened and he whispered something I couldn't get with my sensitive ears.

"Ich gesagt kommen hier." (I said come here) He repeated. I understood German perfectly, so I cautiously padded to where he was. He stroked my fur and I accidently shifted into a black cat. He jumped back, suddenly afraid. I fell onto my human back and scrambled behind a pillar.

"Ich meinen du nein schaden." (I mean you no harm) I whispered. His ears caught it.

"Wer bist du?" (Who are you)

"Mein name ist Rosen Krähe. Ich bin gut." (My name is...I am good)

"Du bist nicht ein von _Them_?" (You are not one of...)

"Nein. Ich bin wie du. Ich bin a mutiert, wie du bist." (No. I am like you. I am a mutant, like you are.)

"Bist dabei andere?" (Are there others)

"Ja. Dabei bist." (Yes. There are)

"Bitte, kommen aus so ich kanne sehe du." (Please, come out so I can see you) He pleaded.

"Was ist dein name?" (What is your name)

"Ich name is Kurt Wagner." The Wagner came out as Vagner from him, but that was the thick German accent. He studied my human form and I calmly stood still as he leaned to my shoulder to sniff. "Du geruch gut." (You smell good)

"Danke." (Thanks)

"Bitte." (Your welcome *It means both please and your welcome) I noticed his face was littered with markings and his eyes were gorgeous. Something passed my line of vision, and I realized it was a tail.

"You have a tail!" I gasped in English.

"Indeed." He replied sadly. I watched the skinny body part bounce in front of me and grinned. I felt like my cat counterpart, Black Cat. The bouncing tail reminded me of a butterfly just aching to be caught. I shook my head and focused. The tail was making it hard, though.

"You speak English?"

"Yes, Mädchen Rosen."

"Please, just Rosen. I'm here to take you somewhere safe from the regular humans. They're hunting you and I don't want you getting hurt. Logan, be nice and come inside. This is my partner, Logan a.k.a. Wolverine. I am Shaper or Black Cat. Depends on what I am in other forms." Logan calmly entered and Kurt hid behind me.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, bud. I just want to get back home to watch the kids." Kurt's ears perked at kids, but his eyes showed fear.

"Vat vould de others think of me? I'm probably much differnent, vat vith my blue skin. My horrible eyes would scare them, as would my tail." Kurt sounded pained. It made me feel a pang in my heart, sympathy for the unwanted mutant. I was starting to like him every time he talked. I had someone to talk to in German. None of the other students care to learn it, so I'm alone speaking to a book or the computer screen. His tail wrapped around my lower leg, near my ankle.

"If you don't scare us, you won't scare them. Just as long as you don't pop out of nowhere like you do with your teleportation thingy, unless it's for a joke and it's not on me, then you're fine. They're only scared of me 'cause I'm stronger and older and have seen things they haven't."

"I don't wanna know, Logan." I stated as he sighed dreamily and smirked at an image in his iron skull.

"Will you come with us to let Xavier help you control your powers?" I asked softly. Kurt looked into my eyes with his wonderfully golden ones and briefly nodded.

"I'm going on your account only, Mädchen Rosen. I feel better around you." I blushed and looked away, but that darned tail pushed my chin to face him.

"Let's get goin', Lovebirds!" Logan called from outside the Chapel. Kurt gathered some of his important belongings and took my offered hand.

"You're dead when we get back, Logan!" I yelled as Kurt chuckled. It was a deep sound that was like music to my ears. Oh, yeah. I have a little crush.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan V.S. Rosen

"Hey, Shaper. I challenge you to a fight in the gym. You up for it?" Logan challanged. I sighed and picked up a staff.

"Uncle won't approve of this. Let's do it." I smirked, twirling the dangerous weapon with my fingers. A familiar blue tail whipped out and caught the end of my staff. Its owner was watching my face with worry etched along with the many markings on his handsome face.

"Bitte, please don't." Kurt begged in a whisper.

"Ich vill sei fein." (I will be fine) I patted his shoulder and Logan chuckled.

"The lovebirds are at it again! Ouch." I whacked his iron-thick skull with a long growl from my chest. Kurt backed away for a second, wondering if I'd go at him. "Let's just go, Logan. Don't worry, mein freund." (My friend)

"I am not really vorried for you, I'm vorried for Logan." Kurt whispered in my ear before bamfting away. I felt my cheeks burn from Kurt's close, warm body being behind mine.

"Danke, Kurt. I'm sure I'll just kick him in the little Wolverine tail he has!" I laughed, and Kurt did too from wherever he was.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's fight." Logan's claws flashed in the dim light of the practice room. I twisted the staff behind my back and smirked. I let the weapon drop from my hand, which was turning second-by-second into a clawed paw. My body grew shorter until I was a lithe black panther. Logan leapted at me, claws outstretched, but I dropped to my furry belly and struck my retracted paw to his gut. I may be a small panther, but I pack a punch. My strength from both human and panther threw him into the ceiling. I didn't realize he'd be falling on me until Kurt bamfted both of us to the sidelines. I looked at where I had been: I would have been a small black panther pancake.

"Thank you, Kurt." I gasped. My breathing was ragged, and I don't know why. Suddenly, my legs gave out from under me. Kurt's tail caught me first before his arms. Logan had gotten up at that time just when my body went into a frenzied state. I convulsed in Kurt's arms.

"Give her to me. I need to get her to the clinic." I was handed over reluctantly to Logan and Logan ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"L-Logan, it hurts!" I stuttered. My body, for some reason, was shaking madly. It felt like it was falling down a long, long waterfall without touching the water.

"I know, Kid. I know. Were almost to the clinic, be strong. Be like a lioness, strong and silent." I nodded and rested against his chest. I noticed someone behind Logan and saw Kurt on all fours, bounding after us.

"Bitte, bleib mit mich." (Please, stay with me) He whispered. My ears caught it, though.

"Ich bin, mein freund. Ich bin." (I am, my friend. I am) I muttered loud enough for him to hear and he smiled.

"Vill du denken von mich derweil du schalf?" (Will you think of me while you sleep) Kurt asked.

"Ja, ich vill." I dropped my arm and hand, Kurt taking it as Logan started walking. Kurt's tail wrapped loosely around my leg in a comforting way. "Kurt." My eyelids drooped, and sleep overpowered my body.

Two Days Later...

I felt warmth surrounding my whole being. Well, one side of my body. A comfortable, warm body was curled around my left side. The familiar tail of Kurt Wagner a.k.a. Nightcrawler secured my waist. I blushed, coughed, and Kurt fell off the bed. I was in the clinic, the nurse came in with a tray of food just when Kurt fell. We both covered our mouths to muffle our laughter, but mine permeated through my fingers. Kurt grinned and got up. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Ich denken von du derweil ich schlafen." (I thought of you while I slept) I whispered, my left hand holding his cheek. He leaned into my palm.

"Vas abgespielt nach mich?" (What happened to me)

"You had a panic attack. Professor Xaveir came by and said for me to tell you, "I'm glad my neice didn't die from the momentum of the panic attack. I love you, My Furball." You're his cousin?"

"Yeah, I'm his cousin." We talked about each other for the next hour. I felt myself growing to like him even more each time he call me "Mein Krähe", My Crow.


	3. Chapter 3

First Kiss, First Love

My accident was three months ago. Logan and I get along better since then, Kurt and I got to know each other better, and I felt myself become more in love with him. I couldn't resist loving him. He was a gentleman, protective, and just plain adorable. His golden eyes remind me of the sun's setting rays in Bimini, Bahamas. His hair is like fur, soft and silky. He wouldn't do anything I didn't want him to do lest it was a dangerous mission and he had to do it by my Uncle's orders.

I was just sitting on my bed in my room with my Legend Of Zelda: The Minish Cap video game in front of my vision as I searched for the way to get to the mayor's house when a familiar bamft surprised me.

"Hallo, Mein Krähe." I internally sighed.

"Hallo, Main Freund."

"I have a question, Rosen. A personal query."

"Shoot." I patted the space next to me, but his face came between mine and the video game. He was hanging upside down by his tail.

"Vas tue du derweil von mich?" (What do you think of me) This question tore me in two. I liked him as a friend and also more. He intrigued me to heights I wouldn't have ever thought of with another man.

"Du...du...Scheißdreck! Ich leibe du!" (You...you...crap! I love you) I yelled. He slowly took the video game from me, and got down from the ceiling. The bed space beside my legs sank as he straddled my waist. His tail helped sit me up in front of him. I felt my breathing hitch when his lips were to my ear.

"Ich leibe du, Mein Krähe." He whispered, softly kissing my neck. Even that small, soft kiss sent shivers down my spine. He saw the shiver and kissed that spot again. I kissed his sensitive ear, making him groan.

"Mein lippen bist auf hier." (My lips are up here) I whispered in the sensitive organ. He looked me in the eyes and pressed me down on the bed. I gasped before his lips crashed onto mine. His tail gently tightened on my skin, the tip smoothing against my stomach. I shivered. His tongue invaded my mouth gingerly, meeting and playing with mine. We made out for what felt like hours, and it indeed was a couple of hours. After that, we cuddled.

_Rosen, don't do anything I wouldn't want you to do._

_Yes, Uncle Charles._

"Kurt, why do you love me?"

"You make my day. You brighten my dark side that vas vanting to take control and kill those guards in Washington. I love you because you are my vorld. I love you because you act yourself rather than trying to hide behind a mask of lies or act like someone else. I love you, not only because you love me back, but you saw past vhat everyone else looks at. They see a demon, you see me." Kurt's tri fingered hand gently touched my cheek and carassed it as he looked into my eyes. I saw his love, his protection, his care, all of it in that one gaze. I nuzzled his cheek, kissed his jaw, and hugged him. "Why do _you_ love me?"

"I love you because you are a gentleman, you love me, and I do see past what everyone else sees. All I see is a furry blue Catholic elf that loves me, not a furry blue Catholic demon with strange markings on his face." I let my panther tail appear and wrapped it around his tail, kind of like the two Aristocats that were sitting on the roof and their tails twirled together. He's my first kiss. And my definite first and final love.

(This is the final chapter of this short story. If people reveiw, I may make a sequel and it will be longer. Give me some ideas, too. I'd like that. I have a final surprise in here 4 u guys that may help strike an idea of how I may make the sequel. . . ^.^ Hehehehehe)


	4. Chapter 4

(I feel like doing a lemon, the third and last chapter of my story got it into my head....Hope you all like)

"Now that that's over..." My dear husband, Kurt Wagner, smiled mischeviously from the doorway and hinted he wanted to have a little fun. I was standing near the bed, and beckoned him with a come-hither finger. He growled as he stalked forward like a male cougar going to tackle his mate. That's exactly what he did, too. Kurt bamfted in front of me, tackling me onto our bed. I love thinking that: _our bed, our house, **our love**_. His lips attacked my neck as his hands reached behind my strapless black dress to the zipper. I moaned, grasping his black curls with one hand and removing his jacket and tie with the other. My dress came off, revealing my undergarments. A black strapless bra that could barely hold up my chest anymore with the dress gone and wettening black underwear. I reached up to unbutton his shirt, but Kurt's crafty tail wrapped around my wrists and I had to watch, tortured, as Kurt slowly unbuttoned his shirt and took off his tie. His chest and, most likely, back were covered in the markings of sins. Each marking was for one sin. I struggled against my light bond and finally broke free to touch him. I gently ran my hand over his chest, tracing markings every now and then, until I got to his dress-pants. His breathing hitched, and I noticed the bulge in his pants.

"Let me help you, darling." I cooed. He groaned in pleasure from my seducive tone, nodding for me to go ahead. I went quick to release his growing urge. His pants nearly flew across the room, now we were almost even with each other. Almost is the key word. He noticed his chest was showing, but mine wasn't. He decided to fix that. Kurt's tail again pinned my wrists together gently, but enough so I couldn't cover my chest when he unclasped my bra. I gasped and turned my head, afraid he'll stare too long and think the wrong thing. Then, like a cub to his mother's milk, Kurt's lips captured my left breast and he suckled. I moaned loudly and he released my wrists, knowing I probably would, and I did, grab his hair. I wreathed my fingers in his black silky, sweat-ladden curls as he switched to the other and gave it the same loving treatment. I watched Kurt's head go lower, his lips kissing every exposed flesh on my stomach. I got where he was going and what he was going to do, so I rolled us over. Kurt groaned and ground his hips into mine. "I'm first with that."

"I love a girl vho takes control." Kurt smirked. I smirked back, moving myself against him. His eyes widened in surprise and I felt him grow hard beneath me. He started moaning things in German and I stopped. He whimpered, his hands shaking and grasping my hips hard enough to almost bruise them. I started down his neck, licking his markings and going down. I closed my eyes, tore off his boxers, and took him in my hand before looking. His little friend was large, at least five inches, which is the usual length for a male's sex organ (Now I really hate paying attention during sex ed). I didn't want to do what my other friends thought was a good thing. I didn't want to give him a blow job because there is the possibility that he didn't wash this earlier and there could be dirty stuff. With him released, Kurt rolled us back so he was on top. My underwear was gone and Kurt's finger played with my clit. I arched into his body, wrapping my arms around him, and pulling him closer. Soon enough, I was shaking and moaning his name with German words.

"Kurt, bitte, take me." I gasped. He nodded, holding me closer than before, and slowly slid inside. I cried out and felt warm blood wash my legs and leak out onto the bed. My virginity was gone, he took it. And I'm glad he did. He slowly made love to me, then later on it sped up so we could meet our climaxes together. It was mind blowing.

"Ich leibe du, mein leibe."

"Ja, ditto." With that, we drifted to sleep in each others arms.


End file.
